Party pooper (Shikamaru 7 minutes in heaven results)
by TearxCoveredxRosesx
Summary: Sakura is throwing a party, with full intention of playing the dreaded game 7 minutes in heaven and poor Aiko is caught in the middle


Lovely

Just...  
_  
Lovely_

Only moments ago  
I had been happily watching tv  
at home  
on my couch

and then **_she_** had shown up

Damn you Sakura Haruno  
damn you to hell.

why did she have to drag me to this party anyway?  
sometimes I got the impression she liked to annoy me.

she probably did  
loud music  
screaming girls  
idiot men  
drinking

and some people were starting a game of poker  
_  
Strip poker  
_  
Was I the only sane one here?

I looked over my right shoulder  
just in time to see a couple making out on the couch

Apparently I was

not really in the mood to watch romance  
I let my eyes drift to my left

a few people were drinking  
it smelt like alcohol

_Ugh_  
How did I get sucked into this?

Oh yeah  
because Shikamaru came too.

How typical of me  
this was starting to look like a bad idea

_maybe I should go home..  
_  
but before I could pull myself off the couch  
a hat was thrust under my nose  
by the pink haired kunoichi herself

"Pick one! we`re playing 7 minutes in heaven"

Knowing she wouldn`t shut up untill I obeyed  
I kept my lips zipped and reached in.

To me this game seemed pointless  
but hey  
who was I to judge?

I felt around untill my fingers found something soft

a feather?  
I pulled it out and looked around

My heart began to pound wildly

Why?

because Shikamaru Nara had got to his feet

''What a drag -.-; let's get this over with''

I nodded  
worried if I spoke it might come out a squeal.

Sakura  
(who seemed relieved I had not gotten Sasuke)  
Led us both to the closet and shut the door

''7 Minutes starts...Now~''

''what a troublesome woman''

I watched as Shika slumped down onto the floor  
his back resting on the wall

Trying to remain calm I sat down soundlessly next to him  
but I was almost sure he could hear the pounding of my heart

''So..''

''I didn't expect to see you here Aiko-chan''

I was so excited to hear him add the 'chan'  
I almost forgot to repsond

I only remembered he has said anything else  
when his eyes bore into mine  
awkward..

''Um, yeah same here, but you know I was stuck at home..and well..yeah''

I could kick myself right now  
why was I babbling away like some over happy fangirl?

I heard him give a low chuckle  
which only added to my embarrassment  
I could feel my face getting hot

''Sakura and Naruto jumped me on my way back from training''

''Sounds just like them"

''Mm''

I checked my watch  
we'd only been in here two minutes

Why am I so nervous?

I was so out of it that I almost gasped when his soft hand caressed my face

he was so warm..

''You're sweating Aiko''

''It's warm in here''

I said the lie to quickly to think it through  
Shikamaru raised his eyebrow

''But I feel perfectly fine?''

''Oh..right..um..''

''It's okay to be nervous Aiko, anyone would be''

''..are you?''

He fell silent  
I didn't press him further

I was too scared to even look up at him

After what felt like forever  
his voice cut into the blackness  
stopping all thought

''Yes''

The pounding in my chest picked up again

_Thump Thump  
_  
My mouth became dry  
and I forced myself to breathe  
though I could hardly remember how

''Shikamaru-kun...''

He tilted my face up  
Pitch black eyes met crystal blue

_Thump Thump Thump_

''Aiko-chan..''

as soon as he spoke my name  
our lips collided

_Thump Thump Thump Thump_

The feeling was **_unreal  
_**  
like nothing I had ever experienced  
our mouths moved together in perfect harmony

we were one  
a whole unit

Shikmaru wrapped his arms around my waist  
pulling me closer untill I was craddled in his chest  
my hands flew to his hair tugging it from the elastic

It tickled my cheeks  
but we didnt stop

I don't think we could

''Mmm''  
He kissed downward  
from my lips  
to my neck  
Along my collar bone

I shivered at his touch and felt my blush deepen  
he started sliding the straps of my tank top off of my shoulders  
revealing the top of my breasts to him

I fought the urge to cover my body  
I loved this man  
there was nothing to hide

he seemed to sense my fear

''You're beautiful Aiko, nothing to be scared of''

I felt better at once  
he waited a moment to see if I had any more objections

''keep going''  
I whispered

with a small nod he moved his hands from my waist  
and trailed them up my stomach lifting my shirt as he went  
the moment it was off

he attacked

his lips and hands were all over me  
_kissing  
touching  
sucking  
rubbing  
biting_

he was the only thing on my mind now

well, him  
and the things he was doing to my body

unable to control myself  
I let out a small mewl of pleasure

and from the way he sped up his actions  
he wanted to hear more

I moaned in a soft voice  
he became rougher  
and I got louder

I was sure they could hear us  
but I no longer cared

''I love you Shikamaru''

he smiled softly

''I know, I love you too''

we stared at each other for the longest time  
and then  
the moment ended

Light flooded the closet

''Go Shikamaru!''

it was Naruto who yelled that  
typical

Shielding my body with his own  
Shika gave me time to put my shirt back on

''-.- don't be such a drag Naruto''

I giggled

without another word to anyone  
my lover picked me up  
and carried me out the door

I was glad I went to that party.

(Aiko)

''Aiko-Chan!''

My face fell  
Not here again..

Turning from the fruit stand I was about to buy from  
I came face to face with her.

''Good morning, Sakura''

She put on a sweet smile  
what a fake.

''How's.. um Shikamaru?''

That was not where I expected this to go

''Er.. fine''

I was waiting for her to get to the point  
Which it seemed she wasn't about to.

''..Your point? Sakura-teme''

Ignoring that  
she smiled bigger

"I'm having a halloween party! You should TOTALLY come!''

I held back vomit  
not another party..

''But then again.. I heard you and Shika haven't talked since we walked in on you two..''

She smirked.

I tried not to let it bother me

"He's been busy, training''

''Too busy even for his girlfriend?''

Another jab.

I cleared my throat

''I'll come if it shuts you up''

The fake smile was back

''See you there!''

And that's how I ended up here  
On Sakuras couch  
Lip locked with a certain Uchiha.

Ah  
but I guess I skipped ahead

Let's go back to the beginning of the party

_Joy_

_(_Aiko_)_

''Welcome!''

Sakura cried as she opened the door  
throwing confetti in my face

''..Hi''

She looked me over

''That's your um.. costume?''

''Of course''

I pushed passed her with a smirk.

All eyes hit me

And jaws dropped.

I'd decided to come as a.. well  
a very _sensual_police officer.

Looking around  
I found Shikamaru  
With a slight blush on his face.

Smiling  
I rushed over  
but the blush wasn't caused by shyness  
or desire  
As I soon found out.

''Aiko.. what are you wearing..''

My face fell  
He sounded..  
ashamed.

''Um.. a costume.. for halloween''

He wouldn't keep eye contact

''I thought you were different from the other girls in Konoha''

My jaw dropped  
He hadn't spoken to me in two weeks  
and that's what he springs on me?

But he didn't stop there.

''I didn't think you were the type to dress like a slut''

I snapped.

Before I knew what was happening  
I'd taken an entire bowl of punch  
and dumped it over his head.

The room went silent  
everyone was watching us.

''Go to hell, Shikamaru Nara!''

Turning on my heel I stormed to the other side of the room  
And I grabbed an ice cold beer.

Now  
this brings us to where I am currently

Drunk  
tired  
out of my mind

Sitting in Sasuke Uchihas lap  
hands buried in his hair  
lips moving together  
his hands moving up and down my back end.

When the _hell_did I sink this low?

My head was fuzzy.

Sasukes put his lips to my ear

''Wanna.. get out of here?''

He was drunk too  
I didn't care.

I giggled

''Of course!''

Smirking, he got up  
dragging me towards the door.

a hand gripped my other wrist  
my head turned  
Shikamaru

''Leave her Sasuke, she's drunk out of her mind''

''How is your buisness? she dumped your ass''

Acting as if Sasuke hadn't spoken  
Shikamaru pulled me into his arms

My face flushed.

''I won't let you take advantage of her''

''You called her a slut!''

Shikamaru fell silent  
my heart throbbed

A second later  
I found myself in his arms

''She wasn't being herself, but I understand why she did it''

Pressing his lips to my forehead  
he whispered the last two words I thought I'd ever here

''I'm sorry''

Burying my face into his neck  
I smiled

Shikamaru chuckled  
Ignoring Sasuke completely

He shifted me  
So he was carrying me bridal style.

''Goodnight everyone, I need to take my girlfriend home''

Turning his back on them  
he carried me all the way home.

My head was pounding when I woke

Sitting up  
I looked around  
I was home  
in my..pjs?

Slow steady breathing caught my attention  
whipping my head to the left  
my eyes found Shika

"Shikamaru..?''

Wrapping one arm around my waist  
he pulled me closer  
my back held against his bare chest

''Mornin' beautiful''

A blush flooded my face.

Everything came back to me  
my face became redder with each memory

He chuckled softly  
kissing the side of my face

''Shikamaru..''

''Yes?''

''I love you''

He pressed his lips to my hand

''I love you too''

''Just one thing..''

He glanced up at me  
as I turned my head so our eyes could meet

''..You really are a party pooper''


End file.
